Ganneth
Ganneth was once a member of the Enclave until he became the new leader of the Pitt not long Ashur at the hands of the Lone Wanderer. Pitt Years Born in 2215, Ganneth was born just as Dick Richardson took power within the Enclave. As he grew up, he learned much about the previous governments especially those associated with the Enclave. In the year 2227 at the age of 12, his father was killed while out on a routine patrol. Later, his mother died just as the Enclave began testing on Deathclaws in 2235, but by that time he was 20 years old and he had joined the Enclave military. In 2236, Ganneth was apart of the team that discovered the remains of the Mariposa Military Bas. As Enclave scientists and chemical corps scour the remains of Mariposa, while assault squads comb the desert for slaves they can use to excavate the military base and get to the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) vats. Just as the virus begins affecting the human workers, Ganneth is sent on a different assignment. By 2277, Ganneth had served in the Enclave army for 42 years and by this time he had seen the decline of the Enclave and rise of President Eden. When Eden and the Enclave at Raven Rock were destroyed and driven out, Ganneth decided he had enough of the Enclave and made his way towards The Pitt, upon rumors of it being a "safe haven" and a "reformed" community. Pitt Years In November of 2277, Ganneth arrived in Pittsburgh only to find the rumors to be false and that raiders had enslaved large numbers of people. He also found that these slaves had killed their "masters" with help from the same Lone Wanderer that had destroyed the Enclave back in D.C. Ganneth saw this as his chance to start over and so attempted to reason with the Pitt's new leader Werhner. When Werhner refused to even acknowledge him, Ganneth put a bullet in his head and took control of The Pitt. He began taking in survivors from the Enclave's D.C. branch and began forming a new Enclave military community in the remains of The Pitt. Ganneth changed his views and saw he had been wrong for leaving the Enclave. As the military grew, Ganneth began recruiting former Pitt slaves into the Enclave. Pitt slave Midea was opposed to the Enclave takeover and sent word to Elder Lyons and the D.C. chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel of the new Enclave presence in Pittsburgh. Though Lyons sympathized with Midea and her pleas, he stated there was nothing he could do because of the growing Super Mutant threat in the Capital Wasteland. For the next 5 years, the Enclave ruled over The Pitt, building up their army for a potential military campaign West or even back into the Capital Wasteland after he heard of the Enclave's attempt in 2278 and 2279 to reestablish their dominance in the D.C. Wasteland under the leadership of Dr. Sieze Walton. Then in May of 2282, a large contingent of Regulators and Railroad supporters marched into The Pitt to reason with Ganneth and the Enclave. Ganneth refused their offer and a long-bloody conflict began between the two "armies". For the next 2 1/2 years, the opposing sides fought for The Pitt with neither side gaining the upperhand. Then in August of 2285, Elder Lyons sent the Lyon's Pride, now lead by 18 year old Arthur Maxson to assist the Regulator/Railroad army against the Enclave. By October, the Regulator/Railroad/Brotherhood of Steel had pushed Ganneth and his Enclave forces all the way back into Haven. With his forces down to only 30 or so, Ganneth decided to attempt and assassination on Arthur Maxson. As the Regulator/Railroad/BOS army advanced towards the main headquarters in Haven, Ganneth attempted to carry out his plan. However what Ganneth did not know was that earlier in the war, a Regulator had infiltrated his ranks. So when Ganneth attempted to assassinate Maxson, the Regulator revealed himself and killed Ganneth ending the reign of terror Ganneth had instilled in The Pitt. Aftermath After the war of The Pitt, Arthur Maxson was placed in charge of the new Pittsburgh chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. Midea angered by this because of Lyons original stance on the situation left The Pitt and made her way west into NCR territory. Regulator and Railroad forces traveled back East hoping to do the same thing that they did in The Pitt, in the Commonwealth. The remaining Enclave forces in Pittsburgh retreated and made their way west hoping to intigrate into the NCR lifestyle. Ganneth's body was brought back to Mariposa Military Base where he had his first mission and buried near the site.